sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kendra Littleghost
This character is made by SgtYael AKA Yael Da Gote or Chaotic Bio Kendra was just a little girl who had a good normal life. One day she saw some kids doing some martial arts and was interested in it. She asked her parents if should could get lessons, but they declined. She instead trained herself some in some types of martial arts. When she was 16 she went and got some actual training, she was given katars with 3 blades. She then became a master in using them and invented some of her own moves in her free time. She went into tournaments that included fighting with katars. She didn't win the first few however. As she joined more and more she became more skilled. After one tournament she went to the bank and saw it was being robbed. She asked them to put their guns down. Instead of doing so one of the robbers shot an innocent bystander. She went and knocked them out and hurting them, but not killing them. After this event she hates guns with a passion and talks down on anyone who uses them. With the help of Daphne and her machine, she was able to come into Mobius. Personal Info Appearance She wears a sleeveless shirt, a disconnected sleeves, denim pants, and high heeled boots. She has a braid with a red ribbon holding it. No markings, just fur. Personality Kendra is a very friendly person and not quick to judge. However, she's very chivalric and will not take kindly to cheaters of any sort. She also is a very athletic person and likes to get dirty She is tomboyish and likes fashion to a fault. She does not like frills of any sort. Relationships Xavek the Techno-Organic She just thinks he's a jackwagon Combat info Weapons Claw Gloves Wolverine-esque katars that are slipped on no problem. Her only weapon Martial Art moves Diving Hawk While in the air she puts her gloves in front of her and falls. When she gets to her target she swipes away and jumps off them. Helicopter Kick Multiple kicks in the air putting Kendra upward Dancing Claws Slashes claws in in erratic yet graceful fashion Drill Charge A fast moving drill move. Can be used to drill holes outside of combat. Dive Kick A simple dive kick. With the high heeled boots it can stab someone. Powers Fourth Wall Breaking The only power she has is to break the fourth wall. She can't mess with the universe, but she ''can ''point out what is happening in roleplays and pictures. Enhanced Hearing Not per say a power, rather something to do with genetics. She can hear extremely well. Enhanced Speed She's faster than a normal Mobian wolf. Quotes "Guns are for the weak and dishonorable" "These boots were made for walking...and fighting" "Hey you reading these quotes! Yeah you! Can you go down and give some feedback on me as a character?" Gallery 2011494513405753273-account_id=1.png|Made by a friend Commision chaoticthehedgehog2 by r ukia-daz6f49.png|Kendra Drawn by R-ukia|link=http://chaoticthehedgehog2.deviantart.com/art/Commision-ChaoticTheHedgehog2-663747849 Category:Good Category:LGBT+ Category:Grey Wolves